The St Berry Baby
by J.A. Cruz
Summary: This is an AU of Season 1 and 2. Rachel and Jesse had sex during the Madonna episode and although she is heart broken over it, she sends Jesse off to his greatness which he is destined for at UCLA. While Jesse tries to be there for Rachel, she finds comfort in the one person she thought she wouldn't need. Puckleberry romance, Faberry Friendship, St. Berry Co-parenting
1. Chapter 1

Glee club was officially disbanded. Jesse had won and went on to win nationals. Nationals were just last weekend, everything about their performance was perfect, even the ending of their performance. They had calmed their breathing and seemed calm about their performance... _Not one nerve..._ Even when I caught Jesse's eye from the audience. All he did was smirk at me and took his fourth trophy. My heart was just as broken as when he threw the egg at me. I sighed walking into McKinley for the last day of school, before summer that is. This would all be happening all over again next year. We were going to have one last meeting in the auditorium, kind of a thank you to Mr. Schuester as we wouldn't have him as a mentor-father figure-anymore. I felt a wave of nausea hit me and frowned, closing my eyes.

I had been having morning sickness for two weeks. I threw up my breakfast leaning against the stall door, trying to calm my breathing. "No... No... No!" I let tears fall out of my eyes, grabbing my phone. Jesse had already graduated, I was sure he was settling in for orientation at UCLA. I stood up, cleaning up and rinsed out my mouth. "Rachel?!" Mercedes questioned, walking into the restroom. "Woah, you look a mess," she exclaimed, grabbing a water bottle.

"I'm fine, Cedes..." I mumbled, closing my eyes as I sipped the water. "M-maybe a little pregnant, but fine!"

"Please tell me yours will be a scare and we won't have a summer baby gate?"

"I-I- Oh God!" I covered my hand over my mouth, tears falling out of my eyes. I kept sobbing into my hand as the thought of me being pregnant over the summer. What would Finn say? What would he think? I knew it wasn't his! He knew it wasn't. I hadn't even cheated on him, but he wouldn't be able to hear me out.

"Hey! Hey, it's alright! We'll tell everyone together!"

"No!" She turned around to look at me. "Mercedes, do you think if I call Jesse, you can be there when I tell him?" I asked, closing my eyes as more tears threatened to spill out. I sniffled softly.

"Of course! Rachel, I will always be there if you need me," Mercedes exclaimed, making me bite my lip to hide a smile. "Now, come on, we have a little Glee Club farewell song to attend to."

We walked together, her holding my arm for comfort. Finn came up and kissed my cheek. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying? Just because we lost the glee club doesn't mean we are losing our friendships... We aren't losing each other!"

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, making everyone look at me and Finn. I closed my eyes. "Can we talk after?" I bit my lip softly, moving when he tried to kiss me, having him kiss my cheek.

"Rach..."

"Mr. Schue is coming! W-we have to set up!" I went to grab a stool to put it up, but Mercedes took it from me. "Cedes..."

"You are pregnant! I want to help you... You don't need to carry it."

I nodded softly, biting my lip as she put the stool on the stage for me. We performed for Mr. Schue and I was pulled to the side after, by Finn. "Finn, look, I-I am- it's Jesse's... He's the only one I've ever done anything with, at all! I-I have to tell him, he has to know..."

The moment it came out it was Jesse's, Finn's face showed his hurt emotions.

I bit my lip, tears falling out of my eyes. "So, break up with me... Tell me how I'm just like Quinn..." I sniffled softly, biting my lip as he just walked away from me, leaving me there by myself. I started crying more and closed my eyes when the tears blurred my vision.

"Rach? C-Come on... You don't need to be crying!" Mercedes exclaimed, hugging me. "We can call Jesse at your house... Get him to come see you! Maybe that will help you feel better?"

"Mercedes, I broke his heart... Made him look like an idiot... He will never forgive me!"

"That is not true! Call him..."

Sitting in Mercedes's car, I pressed the familiar name and let it ring.

 _Come on Jesse, answer!_

"Hello...? Rachel?"

"H-hi! I know this is unexpected, and you are probably in California, but I-I we have to talk, Jesse," I explained, biting on my lip.

"Okay...? And, I'm still in Ohio... Meet at the music store?" Jesse asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Yeah, can it be right now? I really have to talk to you!" I begged him, biting my lip again.

"Of course see you soon, Rachel!"

I looked at Mercedes. "I think I just need you to drop me off at the music store! Jesse and I are going to meet there!"

"Are you sure you don't need me there? Because I will put him in his place! He still isn't forgiven by anyone for egging you!"

"I'll call you as soon as I get home, we can gossip about what Jesse says..." I smiled, hugging her as she finally stopped. I sighed softly, looking at my phone and getting out of the car. I walked into the music store, sitting at the piano.

"Hey, Super Star!" Jesse spoke behind me making me jump. His smirk on his lips as I turned to him, looking more nervous than the day we met. "Don't worry Rachel, no eggs are near or on my person. "

I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Rach?"

"Just sit, Jesse, listen..." I started playing the song on the piano and sang,

She's got a baby inside  
And holds her belly tight  
All through the night  
Just so she knows  
She's sleeping so  
Safely to keep  
Her growing  
And oh when she'll open her eyes  
There'll be no surprise  
That she'll grow to be  
So beautifully  
Just like her mother  
That's carrying  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
There is and angel growin' peacefully  
Oh Capri  
Sweet baby  
And things will be hard at times  
But I've learned to try  
Just listening  
Patiently, oh Capri  
Sweet baby  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
Your beauty  
Just like your mother  
That's carrying...Oh Capri

Jesse's face was a mixture of anxiety, confusion, and anger the whole. "You-you're... And it's mine isn't it?"

"Well, of course, Jesse, the Run Joey Run Fiasco was the only way I cheated on you... If that's considered cheating... I thought before you move on with your life and we go our separate ways before meeting in 7 years on Broadway you'd want to know you have a child out somewhere in the world..." I rambled, looking at him.

He held up his hands in response. "Fine, but I'm not going to UCLA, knowing my girlfriend is pregnant..."

A pout formed on my lips, "Oh one of the girls from Vocal Adrenaline was able to get you to date them and you got them pregnant too?"

"Rach..."

"You threw eggs at me! How can I forgive you?!" I exclaimed, tears gathering in my eyes. "You broke my heart and you're going to go to UCLA and I just thought you should know that I was pregnant."

"How do you expect me to leave you, knowing you're pregnant?!" Jesse snapped, making me jump.

"Because you broke my heart, Jesse..."

"You broke mine first..."


	2. Chapter 2

I left the music shop more heartbroken than before but knew I couldn't hold Jesse back. It had been my choice to give myself to him, I had to deal with this on my own and that meant, even if I still loved Jesse. He would hate me if I didn't let him go to California. I walked home from the music store, needing the time to think about everything. I closed my eyes as thunder rumbled throughout the air.

 _Rain..._

I continued the walk home, not bothered too much by the wet weather. The rain was something I had always found peace in. "Rachel?" I heard but ignored the voice. I knew that voice very well and knew the person it belonged to wouldn't let me walk in the rain.

"Jew Babe, you know I'll stop and get you in the truck... It's raining! You can't be you in the rain, you'll be sick and if my mom finds out I let that happen she'll murder me," Noah called after me, stopping his truck. "You know very well I'll get out..."

"Noah, I just want to be left alone, alright?"

"Can't take that answer, Babe, you're crying. Did Finnocence hurt you? If he did I will kill him."

I shook my head and bit my lip softly. "I-I'm pregnant..." I sighed softly, getting in the truck as he handed me his sweater.

"Does Finn know? What are you going to do? I'm sure it's his, you guys being all love struck after Regionals!"

"It's Jesse's... W-we, when the whole Madonna thing happened..." I let tears slip out of my eyes, wiping them quickly. "I can't ruin Jesse's life, or Finn's forcing either one to be the father of my baby... Finn would want to help out, he loves me I know he does, but once he finds out that I lied and I am actually pregnant with Jesse's baby I lied about sleeping with Jesse technically twice but only the second was actually the real lie... A-and just to think he didn't even have sex with Santana! H-how could I have not saved myself for Finn?" I rambled, running a hand through my hair multiple times.

"Rachel; Finn and Santana hooked up that night," Noah told me, making my heart break. "Look, he told you he didn't so you wouldn't think being with him, means you have to too... He thought you did, so he wanted you to not feel bad or to depending on which you told him first!"

"Look, Noah, I understand you want to help me, and you're trying to be my friend again, considering how long we've known each other, but I am okay! I can do this on my own. While the baby will know Jesse, Jesse and I aren't getting back together... He's still going to California, when I graduate I am still going to New York with the baby, Jesse should be in New York on Broadway by that time..."

"I love you, Rachel, I have since we were 13, you know that right? I have always tried to tell you... You were too hung up on Finn," Noah looked at me, expecting me to talk to him, to say something.

"I'm pregnant?! How can you love me when I am having Jesse's baby? Are you trying to make fun of me? Is it a joke to you?!"

"What? Babe, no! Fuck Rachel! I love you!"

"B-but I'm pregnant?!"

"I don't care about that... It is a minor set back, yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want to date you! I don't care that the baby won't be mine! I don't care that the baby is Jesse's... I love you and I want to be with you! I want to be there for you as long as you'll let me!"

"Noah, I-I..."

"You don't have to answer, now... Just think about it?"

"Fine Noah... I'll think about letting you date me."

"Great, because I will be asking you again, Babe," he let out a raspy breath when he spoke.

"Why do you do that, Noah?"

He looked at me confused, arching an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"When it's just us, we talk like we're kids again... When we were growing up, we were close and we talked like nothing was ever wrong. Like we had always been friends... And when it's just us, we still do... Then you turn back into the sex shark of McKinley High, with your sultry voice and your eyes..."

"Wait? You think I have a sultry voice?!" he joked, making me smack his arm. "Ow, hey! Watch the guns, babe!"

I looked out the window as he pulled up to my house. My dads were home... I had to tell them I was pregnant. "Look, I'll call you tonight... Okay?" I kissed his cheek, biting back a smile. "Thank you for the ride home, I don't know how I would have done if I had to walk home in the rain."

"That's what I'm here for!"

I got out of the truck and rushed up to the front door of my house, trying to get out of the rain. "I'm home!" I called, going up to my room. I knew I had a pregnancy test in my backpack, Mercedes had given it to me to take. While I was sure I was pregnant I also knew I had to take a test, just in case.

I closed my eyes, after taking the test. Waiting was the worst part about all of this. Even already knowing, it was the scariest part that I had to do alone. Noah would have stayed if I told him to, he would have waited sitting on the bed in my room, waiting for me to tell him I was pregnant, for sure! Looking down on the test, I saw the double lines and frowned, my expectations already being true, I knew I had to tell my dads.

"Rachel?!" my daddy, Hiram, called up the stairs. "Dinner has already been set on the table, for over 45 minutes!"

"Sorry! I'm coming!" I rushed down to the dining room, after washing my hands. "Wow, vegetable stir fry... Again?" I smiled weakly and sat down in my usual seat. "Dad... Daddy, I have to talk to you both, about something very, very important... It will affect all of us..."

"Well what is it?" my father asked.

Before I could even answer, sickness took over my stomach. I clamped my hand over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom, ignoring their worry calls for me to come sit back down. Now they knew something was up and I had to tell them about the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

I rinsed out my mouth once again and went back to the dinner table. My fathers held that worried look they got so often. "I-I need to tell you both something, but you can't be too upset okay? Being upset is okay, just not too upset." I rambled, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"What is it darling? You didn't fail any classes did you?" Daddy asked me, making a small smile appear on my face. To them, that was the worst thing I could do was fail an exam or class.

"I-I'm pregnant!"

"You're... WHAT?!" Papa Leroy exclaimed, making me cringe. "Rachel we have never told you, you couldn't date or not be intimate with the one you are with, but we all had an understanding... If you were going to be having intercourse you would be safe!"

"I-I was! We did use protection..."

"So do you and Finn know what you're going to do?" Dad asked me, making me look down.

"Do you remember me, mentioning I found Shelby Corcoran? I know you said that it was a violation of her contract when she first became a surrogate, but I found her... She didn't contact me... Well, I met her through one of her students I was dating, we met at a music store when you were out of town. Her student, Jesse St. James, is the father... Not Finn..."

"Rachel... I am very disappointed in you! I thought we taught you better... How could you do this?"

"Are you upset about me being pregnant? Or it being Jesse's?! At least I know a hundred percent that it's Jesse's, but I-I didn't want him to give up on his dreams, for the baby. I don't want him to hate me or the baby for not allowing him to go to UCLA, so he's going."

"Oh, so you and Jesse decided to put the baby up for adoption?!"

"What?! No! I have wanted to know my mother my whole life! I wanted to know her since I could even realize she was gone at a year old. I am not doing that to my baby! How could you expect me to do that?"

"Rachel... How do you expect to be a mother alone?!" Papa asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I love my baby! I want my baby... Noah promised to help..."

"Noah? ...Noah Puckerman is not the type of boy to step up and be a father to a child that is his, let alone that isn't... Rachel you can't expect him to do such a thing... How naive can you be?!"

"He offered to be there for me! He claims to love me! In plus, Quinn was the one not ready to be a mother...

"Rachel we can't have you making so many careless mistakes in our home?! Yes, it is sweet of Noah to love you that much, but what is this relationship going to escalate to? Are we going to have worry about you having another baby with Noah?!"

"WHAT?! No! Just tell me, are you kicking me out?!"

"A-as of right now, Rachel, you know we can't support another baby! You know how hard it is, taking care of you when we are always out of town... How can we make sure you're safe if you are always home alone!"

"So that's a yes?" I stood up from the table rushing to my room before the tears came out. I instantly called Noah, begging him to come and pick me up! I knew my fathers meant well, but by a simple mistake they seemed to think I would do it again and didn't want me living at home. I heard Noah's truck outside followed by a recording of his voice when he sang 'Sweet Caroline' to me, his ringtone. "Hi Noah, just knock... My fathers will let you in and we can pack up necessities... I just need to get out of here."

I sighed softly, putting extra clothes in a duffel bag I had, putting clothes, shoes, and hygiene products.

"Babe?" Noah called, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called out, trying to fit everything into a bag. When he came in, everything was falling out. I threw the bag on the ground and started crying, softly. I sobbed into my hands as Noah rushed over to me.

"Your dads found out, huh?" he whispered, hugging me close as I just sobbed into his shirt. "Hey, look, it sucks... You're only 16 and you're going to be a mom soon... I love you, okay? I will always love you... Let's get you packed and out of here?" He started packing up my room, filling my bag up with what I would need to live off of for at least the time being. I looked at him through my tears.

"Thank you, Noah..." I kissed his cheek, standing and sniffled softly.

"Here, I'll take the bag!" Noah grabbed the duffel as I smiled, weakly.

We both walked downstairs, he was holding my bag and hand as we helped me to his truck. I kept quiet most of the time, not really letting my tears fall out of my eyes. He held my hand comforting me the whole time and making sure I didn't feel too sad.

"Come on my Jewish American Princess," Noah mumbled, the bag on his arm when he picked me up.

"Noah! I can walk myself! Really, I'm okay!" I tried to get him to put me down, but he wasn't listening to me. I frowned when he finally put me down. "I told you I was fine!" I snapped, watching him open the door his mom's house.

"But you obviously aren't," he mumbled, letting me in.

Madison, his little sister, ran over to the door. She was 8, now, having been just a baby when Noah's father left. Noah was 8. "Noah, Noah! Mommy made dinner, you weren't even here!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"I had to go get Rachel, Maddy... Remember, she needed me?!" Noah reminded her, holding his baby sister.

"Rachie!" Maddy jumped in my arms, making me grab before she fell.

"Maddy careful! You'll hurt her!" Noah frowned, watching us.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, you better have a good reason as to why you mis-Oh hi Rachel," Ava, Noah's mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Are you hungry? I still have dinner on the table if you want anything! It would be no problem to serve you. "

"No, I-I'm fine... I-I already ate actually... But Noah and I do have to talk to you," I explain, running a hand through my hair. I know it looked like I've been crying because of her frown.

"Maddy, why don't you go play?" Noah's mom suggested, looking at the little girl.

I bit my lip softly, letting the little girl down to go play. I sighed softly, "I'm pregnant... It's not Noah's, there's absolutely no way it can be Noah's... Jesse, the baby's father, is older and from another school, but he went off to college in California... He isn't around, and Noah has offered to help me! He claims he loves me." I smiled over at Noah. He made my heart beat, quickly the same way I thought Finn did.

"Ma, say something," Noah mumbled, squeezing my hand.

"I-I am happy you two seem to know, despite Noah not being the father, what you are going to do and have in mind what you're doing... I just hope you two know the things that come with parenthood and being a teen parent."

I looked up at Noah. "We know... That's a risk that w-I'm-willing to take..." I looked at Noah, then back to his mother. "I hopefully know that it is one that Noah is willing to take as well... I don't expect him to, but with his claim of loving me I hope he would too." I smiled weakly as she gave her approval. I knew Ava was worried for us, though. I smiled softly and looked at Noah. "Are you going to show me where I can put my stuff? I don't want to be too much of a bother to your mother..."

"Of course," he mumbled, taking me up to his room.

When I was putting my stuff away, I heard my phone ringing to the ringtone I had set for Finn. I grabbed my phone, confused. "Hello?"

Most of the conversation with Finn was arguments over me not letting him talk to me about the baby and not even really breaking up with him. He called me over dramatic when I assumed that he broke up with me because he walked away. I felt very overwhelmed about everything Finn was telling me. He was being really rude, so it was best for me to hang up.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Noah asked me, hugging me from behind.

"Fine... Finn doesn't bother me anymore..." I smiled softly, closing my eyes. "But we start summer rehearsals and it's going to be a long summer..."


	4. Chapter 4

The last two days of school were hard for me. I knew that everyone was staring at me and whispering about me. I could feel the eyes of my peers on me. I was walking to my locker before heading to the choir room when Karofsky and Azimo stopped me. Rachel tried to move around them, but they stopped me. "Look, boys as much as your insults are an important part of my day, I have a class to get to," Rachel commented, keeping my eyes down at my feet.

"Why would you want to do that, Berry? We just want to have fun like Puckerman and Finn..." Karofsky chuckled.

Rachel's head popped up, that glare in my eyes from when I was about to snap. "Excuse me?! What are you implying?" Rachel knew what they meant. Everyone assumed that since I was dating Finn, then Noah, then Jesse and somewhat Finn, then fully Jesse, then Finn, and now Noah, I was sleeping with both of them and while no one cared about Jesse they probably assumed him too. I closed my eyes. "I really have to get to class."

"Come on, babe. Don't be such a tease!" Karofsky's voice echoed in my mind. His hand gripped my arm to the point that any harder it would be broken. I whimpered softly.

I whimpered softly. "L-look, I'm not that girl... No matter the rumors that whoever makes, I-I'm not that girl!" I knew things were going to be said about me and people would tease me about what they believed, but I didn't expect this. I definitely didn't expect for one of my biggest tormentors to try to basically tell me what I supposedly did with Finn, Noah, and Jesse. I was about to beg to be let go again when Noah's shouts went into my ear.

"Let me go!" Noah growled, his hands tightening as he pulled Karofsky away from his girlfriend. He pushed Karofsky away, choosing to comfort his Jewish American Princess rather than go to jail. He didn't need an assault charge when Rachel needed him the most. He went over to the girl who was crumpled against a locker, crying. Tears stained my me cheeks, falling down to my nose and lining my lips with the salty water. Puck sighed, wiping the tears. "Come on, Baby Girl... You know I always hate it when you cry!"

I nodded, standing up and hugged him, clinging to his shirt and crying. "I'm sorry Noah! Everyone is assuming I was sleeping around! They'll assume you're with the girl who sleeps around..." Rachel sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm going to ruin your reputation!"

"Hey, I'm already known as a sex shark," he joked, but it only made me cry more. "Crap, Babe please don't cry! I didn't mean it! I was trying to make you smile."

I shook my head and sniffled softly, kissing him. "Thank you!"

He took my hand and walked with me to Glee Club. The whispers were still be spoken about me, but Noah didn't care about any of that. When they walked into the choir room that day, Mr. Schue was going to tell them his amazing news. Finn grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her from Puck.

"Finn! What do you think you're doing?!" Rachel demanded, pushing his hand off of her.

"Come on, Rachel... The question should be, what the hell do you think you're doing!? What? Is the baby Puck's? You actually slept with him to get back at me? Why? Because I thought I didn't want you?! I loved Quinn, LOVED! She will always be my first love, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want you to be my last love... There has to be a possibility the baby is mine!"

"Are you that idiotic? We never slept together! I know you still don't believe the story that a girl can get pregnant from hot water or making out!" I rolled my eyes. "The baby isn't yours nor is it Noah's! I didn't sleep with him, either... I told you who I slept with and who's baby it is! Not that any of it matters!"

Finn grabbed my arm again when I moved away from him. "You are such a little slut, you know that! Sleeping with Puck, Jesse... Who else have you done?"

Puck moved quickly, creating a border between his best friend and his girlfriend. He pinned Finn to the wall ready to punch his face in. Mike and Matt were trying to pull Puck back as he yelled at Finn and Finn kept calling Rachel a whore and a slut.

Mr. Schue dropped his binder the papers falling as he stopped the anarchy. "GUYS!" He pulled Puck back and pushed him. I was shaking and crying as Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina were trying to calm me down. Puck was pushed back by Mr. Schue. "We are supposed to be a family!"

"Family? Mr. Schue by this time next year we'll all be on our ways to not caring what anyone else is doing! We are losing whatever foundation of the family we had!" I exclaimed, forcing myself to calm down. "I can't hold on something and hope that we are going to be okay! What if the glee club is over?!"

"Rachel... I didn't want to tell you all like this, I didn't want to have to tell you to force you all to act like a family, but we get another year!"

"Wh-what?" I asked, looking back at the two boys then at the other members. "W-we get another year?!" I smiled turning and hugging Noah. "We get another year!" I squealed when he hugged me spinning me. I kissed him softly and looked at everyone else. "I know we were going to spend the summer at my dads' cabin anyways, with us trying to remain friends, but I say we use some of that time to prepare for next years invitationals, assembly, and sectionals! That gives us time to prepare for Regionals right away next year!"

Everyone seemed hesitant to say anything to me. After witnessing the drama unfold, everything seemed off. I bit my lip softly and closed my eyes. "Fine, I'm pregnant! I am and honestly? I'm not ashamed to admit it! I do not plan on giving up the baby or having an abortion... I do plan on raising the baby even if it is by myself!" I looked down, sighing, "I am fine with whatever judgments you have, but don't blame Noah... He seems to love me even though there is no way the baby is his! It's actually Jesse's..."

This made everyone except Mercedes and Noah freak out...


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait? What?!" Tina scoffed. "When did that happen? Didn't you break up with him? Or he broke up with you?!"

"Didn't he egg you!?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys this happened like two months ago when we were still together, first of all... Second of all, I made the conscious decision that I was going to lose my virginity to Jesse! I thought he understood me and understood what I wanted with my life! That's why I did it!" I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest. "It's not like it was something I did just because of a moment!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, scoffing. "Is that implying something about me? Because if so you're implying it about your boyfriend too!"

"I didn't mean anything by it all I'm saying is this was before he egged me or showed any signs of going back. I honestly thought he loved me..." I shook my head and looked over at Noah, smiling weakly.

"Are we done for today, Mr. Schue? I'm sure we would all love to get an early start to our summer and I also set up an appointment..." I spoke up. I ignored the constant yells, "guys! This is my choice! I am very upset about Jesse, but I am not giving up my child nor am I looking into other options that I don't condone of!" I shook my head as I stood up grabbing my bag and looked at Noah. "Can we go, please?"

As we were walking out, I heard Santana talking to Quinn, "what a whore?!" The two of them giggled, making my heart sink. I couldn't take the torment anymore.

I turned around, slapping Santana, scoffing. "Oh really? I'm the whore?! Because the first guy I slept with I got pregnant by?! At least I let my boyfriend at the time touch me! I didn't lie and say it was against all my beliefs and turn around and sleep with his best friend... I didn't make someone lie about sleeping with them when asked by their new girlfriend! So yeah, of course, I'm the whore!"

"Manhands, you are going to regret doing that!" Santana growled, standing.

"Sorry, I don't have time for the drama that comes with dealing with you!" I rolled my eyes walking out. "Noah?" I gave him a look, pouting. We both walked out of the choir room and he stopped me.

"You're starting to act like them now?!"

"Noah..."

"Rachel, come on... Cut the bullshit! You just outed Quinn, Santana, and Finn?"

"Don't look so disappointed! What's the big deal?" I gave him a look and frowned. "I'm sorry, but they just don't know anything about our situation! They act like it's such a bad thing I found someone who loves me for me! I mean you do like me right? You want to help me raise my baby?!" I watched him hesitate, almost as if he were thinking about it. I raised my eyebrow. "Noah! Do you or don't you?!"

"Yeah, Yeah of course, Rachel! Just we don't need you to act like them to be happy, you can be happy without turning into Santana or Quinn..." He kissed my head, grabbing my hand as my phone rang.

"I have to get this, it's... It's Jesse..." I mumbled smiling at him and sent him off. "I'll meet you outside!?" As he walked off, I answered smiling. "Hey!" Something in me fluttered in a sickening way as I talked to the boy who had broke my heart. He spoke about how he missed me and how amazing California was. It seemed like a never ending circle. I told him how I was and that I was on my way to a doctor's appointment. I had tears in my eyes as Jesse suggested coming back, to be involved as a support to me and Noah.

Noah and I had a lot of talking to do.


End file.
